Circenses
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: Panem. The Games. Gabriel, the drunken Victor, and Kali the Escort. But when the 74th rolls around, their new tributes aren't like the ones before. Jo and Dean were hunting partners, and just might have a shot at the crown. Kalbriel, Jo/Dean, later Megstiel.
1. Prologue

Ever since she was little Kali had loved the games. The drama, the showmanship, and the violence. Which was expected, except the last part. Most 13 year old girls looked away from the violent, gory deaths. But not Kali, not ever. Her mom thought it was worrying, but her dad thought it was fine. She was just tougher than most Capitol ladies! He rather liked that.

But this year wasn't just _any_ Hunger Games. This was the Quarter Quell. With twice as many tributes, and twice as many deaths. But something else was different for Kali this time. This time, she had a crush. Now, her friends had crushes on tributes, it was common. Not for Kali, this was her first crush on a tribute, and of _course_ it had to be for one from District 12. He was smart, she could see it, and handsome. She'd get in arguments at school about why this was 12's year, and didn't care that they disagreed. Her dad even bet on him for Kali! Bought her a poster. (He was sure she'd take it down a couple days after this Gabriel Novak died, which he was sure would happen. But it made his little girl happy, and that's all he wanted.)

Much to his surprise, Gabriel had continued surviving. It was starting to look like the Martell's bet might make them some money. Kali hardly slept, she was so absorbed by the Games. God, she loved the Quarter Quell! And her golden tribute. That's what they called him in the Capitol. Gold hair and eyes, it made him likeable to the people of the Capitol. Too bad he was from 12. He might have gotten some sponsors had he been from, say, 7 or something. Oh well. Kali still believed in him.

When the games started, Gabriel's angle was to be funny. He just laughed and made hilarious, if a bit inappropriate jokes. But there was a purposeful air of intelligence that he'd slipped in there. And he got an almost decent level of sponsors. But there was a girl. She was hot and her name was Lisa. Curvy and brunette. He almost got her into bed the night before the games, but instead they just ended up under the covers admitting that they were both terrified. She was the first to die in the games, but Gabriel was smart. He ran instead of going for the cornucopia. He instead, killed with a small blade that he called an angel blade. Until he met Hester. That was the first time he ever got spnsors. It was clear to the Capitol that Gabriel was in love with the girl. He wasn't, but that wasn't the point. They were sure that it was love. He took care of her until she eventually died.

That was when Gabriel snapped. Hard.

There was only one tribute left at that point, from District One. But he won. He won with his smarts, by using the game against his opponent. He didn't know what would happen because he was too smart. Someone from District Twelve won. With such horrible injuries that if he hadn't been in the Capitol's care, he would have died... but whatever.

Kali's friends cheered with her because they were so surprised. District Twelve? And he was such a cute little tribute. Everyone knew that cute tributes stayed in the Capitol and got Capitol girlfriends!

The moment he won Kali jumped from her seat and cheered. She was only 13 after all, and her crush had just survived the Hunger Games! She celebrated all night with her friends and the rest of the city. The poster stayed in place.

Gabriel seemed okay after the Games, but in the years afterwards, he seemed to retreat into a bottle. He wasn't funny anymore. Or handsome. He grew a bit of a beard and let his hair grow out too long. And his golden eyes were dead.

A/N: Hello! This is my first story in a looooooooong time, and depending on the reaction I will continue it. As it goes it will focus on Kalbriel, Jo/Dean, and Megstiel, though the Megstiel will be much later. If you would like it to continue, let me know :)


	2. Get Lucky

She met him at the town hall, right before the ceremony started. "Hello Mr. Novak. My name is Kali Martell, District 12's new Escort. It is a pleasure to meet you." Even though he smelled awful and looked like he could hardly stand up from so much drink.

Gabriel had a plan. He didn't like Escorts since he'd only had negative experiences with them in the past. So he smacked her ass and winked as drunkenly as he could manage. There was still a bright spark to his eyes, though. Gabriel wasn't dull. He didn't really think she was hot either, all plastic and paint. A fake Capitol creation. He just wanted her, or rather it, gone.

Kali gave him a look that was as scary as any tribute in a Games had looked at someone. "You will not do that again," she said in a low voice.

"What are you going to do? Try to kill me? Been there, done that." He rolled his eyes and drank some more. Maybe if he was drunk, she'd leave. Or be bearable.

"Understand that, like it or not, you and I have to work together now. That can either go smoothly, or we can work against each other and make things more difficult than they have to be. Your choice."

Gabriel laughed and put his feet up. "I don't like Escorts. Was hoping you'd go away. But here's the thing, you can't do anything to me that's worse than I've been through. So stop threatening me. You got nothin'."

"You misunderstand. I have no interest in threatening you, I am simply saying that we have to work together," she clarified. "That can either run smooth, or not."

Gabriel watched her for a moment with calculating eyes. "It's not gonna run at all. You're going to do your job, and I'm not. I'm just here for the free drinks, sweetheart."

"You're not going to get sponsors for the tributes?" she raised an eyebrow.

Gabriel scoffed. "Do you know which district you're dealing with?"

"Twelve," she answered.

"And have you ever been to Twelve?"

"Not before now, no."

"This isn't Twelve. This is the victor's village. Let me take you around. Come on. If you want to work with me, you have to get this."

"This is the town hall."

"It is?" he asked. "Oh. Must be drunker than I thought. But my point stands."

Kali shook her head slightly, not really saying 'no', rather than a physical reaction to disgust. Drunk. On a day like this! "I would accept your invitation, but I'm afraid we have a ceremony to begin."

"Screw that. They'd be happier if we didn't."

"Unfortunately it is my job, and I don't want to lose it. Come along."

Gabriel grumbled, but followed her. "Fine. Ruin two kid's lives. Hope they don't live."

"How horrible," Kali shook her head. "And...unpatriotic for your district."

"You have no idea, Martell," Gabriel muttered as he sat back in his seat, wishing this whole thing wasn't happening.

Kali went out onto the stage with a smile, looking at all the kids in front of her. The glamour of the Hunger Games, and here she was, at the start of it all. The Reaping. "Welcome, welcome, to the 59th annual Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She began the ceremony perfectly.

Gabriel watched with pitying eyes. He wondered if this escort would make him shave.

When Kali read the name of the girl, a 15 year old came forward. She had light blonde hair, and wasn't skin and bone. She was from the town, but Kali didn't know that. A solid 15 year old, that was good. Could be better, but it was workable. Next came the boy. A 13 year old. That _wasn't_ good. He was dirty and looked scared. But, everyone had a chance. And if he won he'd never have to worry about food again! But...a 13 year old had never won. Then again, someone from 12 had never won, until someone had. Perhaps this was this boy's year. Or the girl's. Kali was already thinking strategy, and that they should probably put their effort into the girl.

Kali had them shake hands, and then they went to say goodbye to their families. "That went well," Kali muttered as she was lead back into the town hall with Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Was this chick serious? "Sorry, must have nodded off. What was good about it?"

"We got through it without a hitch," Kali answered a bit proudly. It was her first time after all, and it was perfect.

Gabriel picked his bottle back up. "We got a chubby girl from the town who's probably eaten every day of her life and a boy from the other side who's probably starved most days of his."

"Yes, the girl looks stronger."

"The girl won't stand a chance. Do you know why kids from 12 never live?"

"Because their mentor doesn't seem to care?" Yes, her tone was snide. But he was getting on her nerves.

"Because their mentor knows about 12, unlike their Escort." He took an annoyed drink. "12 is split into two sectors. The Town and the town are a little better off, worry about if they'll have to go hungry a night or two this week, but they usually get to eat. And the people from the Seam are too busy fighting for their lives to worry about anything. No one wins. Not from here."

"You did," she countered.

Gabriel barked a laugh. "You still think anyone wins the Games? Most people lose their lives, and one lucky individual loses their sanity! I was just lucky."

A/N: Okay, here we go, chapter 2! I'll be honest, finding the balance of characterization between Capitol Girl and Kali is difficult, which is why I think their characters are a little shaky in this chapter. They should get stronger as soon as I get a feel for them. So anyway, hope you are enjoying and please review :) They make my day!


	3. Sugary Accessories

That evening, the train sped silently down the tracks. Kali was playing the perfect host for what were her guests, even though this was an official Capitol train and not her home. She was the Escort, and this was her job, be the hostess to the Capitol for the tributes until they were off to their Games. What a fantastic job!

The dining room was exquisite. Crystal chandelier overhead, cushy seats, mahogany table, food prepared by the best chefs in the country. Oh yes, a girl could get used to this year after year.

If it wasn't for the uncomfortable silence of course. Not that Kali minded silence, she just didn't care for the uncomfortable feeling in the air. It was like these tributes weren't excited to be there for some reason. Kali tried to keep a conversation going, but it didn't work and eventually she let it drop. Until the girl tribute finally broke the tension and asked Gabriel something or other, and Gabriel replied in a way that Kali found just dreadful.

"Don't be rude," Kali chided him.

"I'm a murderer, you really wanna tell me to mind my manners? You'll mind my knife," Gabriel scoffed.

"Yes, mind your manners," Kali glared at him. She wasn't afraid of him. Hmpf.

Gabriel scowled at her and drank some more of his sugary, Capitol drink. He liked the Capitol's alcohol, it tasted like sugar. He used to love sugar from the candy store in town. He used to only have it once a year on his birthday, but it was his favorite. There had been a lot of jokes when he got to the Capitol about his obsession with sugar. Now the only sugar he ingested was through intense amounts of sugary alcohol.

Which was why he ended up passing out on the couch later.

When she found him, Kali was _not_ happy with him. First he was drunk, then he was rude, now he was passed out! She poured a glass of ice water out of a pitcher resting on the table beside the couch, and dumped it over his head. To wake him of course.

Gabriel sputtered as he jolted awake, hand clutching a knife he'd pulled out from under his pillow. Kali didn't have time to breathe before he viciously tackled her to the floor until he came to his senses. When he did, he had his knife to her neck. "Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again."

Kali was frozen. True fear in her eyes for once. There was a knife to her neck, who wouldn't be afraid?! She took as deep of breath as she could without moving her throat much. With a steady voice she commanded, "Get off me."

Gabriel breathed heavily for a moment, stabbed the knife into the floor next to her head, and laid back down on the couch, his heart hammering in his chest. Damn it! He hadn't been able to control himself, still!

To be honest, Kali's heart was hammering too. But she stood up quickly, dusting herself off. "That was not polite of you, Gabriel."

"Polite?" snapped Gabriel. "You woke me up. With water. I'm not responsible for what happens before I realize I'm in the train."

" _You_ should not have passed out _drunk_!" she huffed.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it doesn't look good!"

"Who fucking cares? I don't! I don't fucking care, no one does. No one cares about me and why should they? 12 hates me because I'm rich, the Capitol hates me because I outsmarted them, and now because I drink too much. Tell me who the FUCK I'm supposed to be looking good for, huh?"

"It reflects badly on me."

"And why should I care about you? I _hope_ I look bad on you, sweetheart. I'm not an accessory, I don't have to match your outfit."

"Why do you hate me?" Kali snapped. It had been less than a day, and she'd _tried_ to do her best to be nice to him! And this was what she got in return. "I'm just trying to do my job. And don't call me 'sweetheart'."

"Because you thought that I was being rude when I tried to stab you. You don't get it. And until you get it, you'll never be a good Escort, _sweetheart_."

"What is it exactly that I don't 'get'," she did air quotes around the last word.

Gabriel stood up so he was eye to eye with her in those ridiculous shoes of hers. "What you don't get, and maybe you never will, is why. And how to work with Victors," he added the last bit as an afterthought.

"Most victors are not rude drunkards," she countered calmly.

"Doesn't matter, we're all fucked up in exactly the same way." Gabriel plopped down on the couch again and pulled the blanket over him.

"At least pass out in your own room."

"Night, Kali."

"Either go to your own room or I will have the peacekeepers drag you there."

Gabriel glared at her coolly and put his hands behind his head. "Sure. Have the peacekeepers carry me in like a princess. I'll get my rhinestone crown."

So Kali did. And they weren't too gentle with him.

A/N: Woop! Chapter 3! Maybe 3 is the charm to getting my first review on this story hint hint.


End file.
